Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a method and system for establishing a route of an unmanned aerial vehicle, and more particularly, relate to a method and system for establishing a route of an unmanned aerial vehicle to provide an autonomous flight route of an invisible area.
Unmanned aerial vehicles such as drones have performed ill-judged flight on free flight zones of a minimum flight altitude or less (a minimum altitude or less for avoiding collision with obstacles on the earth's surface) of manned aerial vehicles. As a result, recently, the necessity of regulation associated with safety and security about flight of unmanned aerial vehicles, such as collisions between passenger aircrafts and drones, accidents according to the violation of military security areas, and collisions between manned firefighting helicopters and unmanned imaging devices, have become an issue. Thus, regulation methods for the protection of no-fly zones and safe distance maintenance (horizontal separation and vertical separation) between aerial vehicles on airspaces of a minimum flight altitude or less have been reviewed in international civil aviation organization (ICAO).
Current safety regulation of unmanned aerial vehicles describes that pilots who have qualifications operate their unmanned aerial vehicles in a range which may be visually inspected by them, that is, on visible areas. However, if unmanned aerial vehicles are used in densely populated areas and areas for disaster prevention and crime prevention, there is a need for situation control for invisible areas (e.g., night, fog, smoke, shadow (blind areas) of downtown areas, and the like) and recognition impossible areas (e.g., military security areas, airport areas, and the like).
Particularly, in case of unmanned aerial vehicles, there are technical limits to use cognitive capabilities by five senses of pilots. Contrary to manned aerial vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicle may have the relatively higher risk of accidents based on situational awareness problems. These problems are reflected in details of current safety regulation. However, if industrial demands and complexity for using unmanned aerial vehicles are increased, safety of autonomous flight for flight of invisible areas of pilots should be first ensured and verified systematically.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0002492 describes technologies about a flight control system of an unmanned aerial vehicle.